kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mushu
Mushu is a recurring character in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series, and a summon in Kingdom Hearts. He is the guardian of Fa Mulan and one of the characters residing in the The Land of Dragons. Personality Mushu is the overconfident, impulsive friend of Mulan who strives to help Mulan in hopes of reclaiming his family guardian position. Although selfish and careless at times, he means well and seeks to help his friends. If needed, Mushu resorts to lies or blanking details in order to put forth a better image of himself. Physical Appearance Mushu is a small, red, serpentine Chinese dragon. He has spindly limbs, two-toed feet, and four-fingered hands. His claws are dark red, as is a small tuft on the tip of his tail. His belly and two whiskers are yellow-orange. His eyes are large, close set, and appear to be a very dark shade of brown or red. Mushu's teeth are sharp and white, and his floppy ears have dark red tips. The bottoms of his feet and the insides of his ears are pink. Mushu's nose is dark red-violet, and he sports two small, sky blue horns with a dark blue tip on the top of his head. Story ''Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts, Mushu survived the destruction of his world, The Land of Dragons and became a Summon Gem. After the death of Maleficent in her Dragon form, the Fireglow Gem is left behind. When delivered to the Fairy Godmother, she restores his spirit and allows Sora to call forth Mushu in battle. Mushu is one of the strongest of the Summons, capable of continuously shooting fireballs from his mouth. He returns to his world when it is restored at the end of Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Mushu appears as a figment of Sora's memories in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a Summon Card. You can obtain his Summon Card in the Key to Rewards room in the Hollow Bastion floor. ''Kingdom Hearts II Mushu returns in ''Kingdom Hearts II but not as a Summon. He is Mulan's guardian in the Land of Dragons, one of the first worlds Sora, Donald, and Goofy visit. Mushu is mistaken for a Heartless at first due to his giant shadow cast on a rock. He is shocked to see his old friends in his world and introduces Mulan to them and explains her situation. Mushu's attempts to teach Mulan to act like a soldier aren't very good, making her walk oddly and even contributing to a brawl starting. Later, he then tells Mulan that he saw Shan-Yu in a cave, which turns out to be a trap. Mushu accompanies Mulan, Sora and the others to the icy mountains when they are attacked by Shan-Yu and his army of Heartless. Mulan sees a way to defeat the army by causing an avalanche. She grabs a missile, lights it with Mushu and then launches it to a nearby mountain, with Mushu accidentally going with it. He later returns and accidentally gives Mulan's identity away to Captain Shang who leaves her behind. Mushu dreads returning to face his fellow spirits, but knows he must. Shan Yu and a few Heartless reveal to have survived the avalanche and head for the Imperial City to capture the Emperor. The heroes race to save the Emperor and defeat Shan-Yu. Mushu blurts out to the group unintentionally he is actually not a guardian anymore and is chased by Sora in a fit of rage. Mushu returns during Sora's second visit to help battle the Storm Rider Heartless. Although he is not used directly as an ally, Mushu is used in the last stage of Mulan's Limit move, launching a series of fiery attacks at foes which ends with a downpour of large fireballs. Abilities ''Kingdom Hearts As a Summon, Mushu appears on Sora's head and spits fireballs from his mouth at his targets. While Sora is using him, he cannot attack directly but rather let Mushu attack from a distance. Mushu's fireballs are only ineffective against those that are immune to fire magic, such as Wizard Heartless, Red Nocturne Heartless or Leon. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Mushu's ability to shoot fireballs is available again after Sora summons him for aid. His Sleight for multiple cards is Flare Breath and he is also used in the Firaga Break and Mega Flare Sleights. Kingdom Hearts II In this game, Mushu serves as Mulan's guardian and her source of power which enables her to use fire-based attacks. He is also summoned by Mulan during her limit break Red Rocket. Origin Mushu is from the Disney original movie Mulan (1998). Mushu is one of Mulan's family guardians, and is ordered by the more powerful guardians to go with Mulan on her journey. They become great companions over that journey, and even though he is small, Mulan comes to rely on him for his quick wits and great cleverness. He even sticks with her when she is caught and thrown out of the army. In the film, Mushu was voiced by veteran actor and comedian Eddie Murphy. To date, this is the only media in which Murphy voiced Mushu, the role being taken afterwards by Mark Moseley, Murphy's voice double. Trivia *Mushu is one of the five characters to break the fourth wall, alongside Genie, Smee, a Moogle, and Donald Duck. Mushu pulls out a ''Kingdom Hearts manga and realizes that he was cut from the first book. fr:Mushu Category:Summons Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Re:Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix